John Hartley
John Hartley (1839-1915) was an English poet who wrote in the Yorkshire dialect. Life Hartley was born in Halifax, West Yorkshire. Hartly wrote and edited the Original Illuminated Clock Almanack, a collection of poems and prose on the events of each year, from 1867 to his death in 1917. He wrote a great deal of prose and poetry – often of a sentimental nature – dealing with the poverty of the district. Hartley wrote a number of books featuring the character "Sammywell Grimes", who has a number of adventures and suffers unfortunate mishaps. Most of Hartley's works are written in dialect. Publications Poetry *''Yorkshire Ditties'' (edited by William Dearden). London: J.C. Hotten, 1868. **also published as Yorkshire Ditties: First series. Wakefield, UK: William Nicholson and Sons / London: S.D. Ewins, Jr . / Manchester, UK: John Heywood / A. Heywood and Son, 1873. *''Yorkshire Ditties: Second series. Wakefield, UK: William Nicholson and Sons / London: S.D. Ewins, Jr . / Manchester, UK: John Heywood / A. Heywood and Son, 1873. *''A Sheaf from the Moorland: A collection of original poems. London: W. Nicholson, 1880. *''Yorkshire Lyrics: Poems written in the dialect as spoken in the West Riding of Yorkshire. London: W. Nicholson, 1898. Novels *''A Rolling Stone: A tale of wrongs and revenge. London: W. Nicholson, 1878. *''Many a Slip: A domestic romance''. Wakefield, UK: W. Nicholson / London: Simpkin, Marshall, 1879. Short fiction *''Seets I'Lundun: A Yorkshireman's ten days' trip''. London: Simpkin, Marshall / Manchester, UK: John Heywood / Bradford : William Byles & Son, 1876. *''Yorksher Puddin: A collection of the most popular dialect stories''. London: W. Nicholson, 1876. *''Grimes’ Trip to America - Ten letters from Sammywell to John Jones Smith''. London: W. Nicholson, 1877. *''Yorkshire Tales: Amusing sketches of Yorkshire life in the Yorkshire dialect. London: W. Nicholson, 1877. *Seets i’ Paris: Sammywell Grimes’s trip with his old chum Billy Baccus; his opinion o’th’ French, and th’ French opinion o’th’ exhibition he made ov hissen. London: W. Nicholson, 1879. *''Seets i' Blackpool, Fleetwood, Lytham, and Southport: as seen bi Sammywell Grimes an' his wife Mally on their hallidy trip, wi' a few incidents an' accidents 'at occurred. London: W. Nicholson, 1883. *''Yorkshire Tales: Amusing sketches of Yorkshire life in the Yorkshire dialect: Second series. London: W. Nicholson, 1890? *Yorkshire Tales: Third series'' *''Grimes' Visit To Th' Queen: A royal time amang royalties''. London: W. Nicholson, 1892. *''Mally An' Me: A selection of humorous and pathetic incidents from the life of Sammywell Grimes and his Wife Mally''. London: W. Nicholson, 1902. *''Sammywell Grimes An' his Wife Mally Laikin I' Lakeland: A humorous account of their visit to the home of famous poets, &c., &c.'' London: W. Nicholson, 1911. *''Seets i' Yorkshire and Lancashire: Grimes' comical trip from Leeds to Liverpool by canal''. London: W. Nicholson, 1916. *''Yorksher Puddin': A collection of the most popular dialect stories from the pen of John Hartley. Collected editions *''Pensive Poems and Startling Stories. London: Simpkin, Marshall / Bradford, UK: T. Brear, 1876. *''The Best of John Hartley: An account of his life & 'The clock almanack' (edited by John Waddington-Feather). Otley : Waltersgill, 2007. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au;John Hartley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 11, 2017. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"To a Daisy" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *John Hartley at Poetry Nook (20 poems) *John Hartley at Old Poetry *John Hartley at PoemHunter (267 poems) *John Hartley at AllPoetry (278 poems) ;Books * ;Audio / video * *John Hartley poems at YouTube ;About *"John Hartley's Short Stories" Category:1839 births Category:1915 deaths Category:English humorists Category:English poets Category:People from Halifax, West Yorkshire Category:English male writers Category:English male poets Category:19th-century poets Category:Dialect poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets